Time Goes By
by greengirl82
Summary: All she wanted was a private little ceremony with her friends... Written For: rubygem102


**Time Goes By**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, I have to stop pretending otherwise.

Summary: All she wants is a private little ceremony with her friends around...

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Present Day

Special Thanks To: **rubygem102 **for the prompt. Enjoy.

A/N: This was just too irresistible for me... I don't know why, but enjoy.

Thanks for reading, please remember that reviews are not only loved, but welcomed.

* * *

><p>Emily Dickinson said, "To live is so startling it leaves little time for for anything else."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily peeked her head into the vestibule of the small church, a smile adorned her face as she watched her small group of friends... her team enter and walk into to the main doors of the church.<p>

This was what she wanted, a small intimate moment with her friends, while she married the man that she loved.

"Emily" JJ's voiced hissed out as she entered the hallway, "You can't be out here yet, its not time."

The blonde agent grabbed the bride to be and ushered her out towards the back rooms.

"You've got the dress right?" Emily asked, taking a deep breath as the nerves settled in.

"Its in the back of my car" JJ told her, picking up her cell phone, "Garcia's bringing it in. Don't freak out, today's going to be perfect. Everyone's here, there's nothing to worry about."

"What about...?" Emily started only for her blonde friend to cover her mouth.

"Calm down and take a breath" JJ assured her, "Do you have your bags?"

Emily held up the brown paper bags, "Reverend Martin tossed them to me earlier."

JJ nodded, "Good, see? Everything is going to be fine. And just think after today you're going to be Mrs..."

"Got it!" Garcia said, bouncing in and frowned, "Why aren't you ready? Why isn't she ready? Your hair and make up should be done. Oh, and do you have the traditional something old, something new, something borrowed and blue?"

"Got the old, new and blue" Emily said, "But I blanked on the borrowed."

Garcia grinned as she pulled off her pearl necklace, "Here, these were my Mothers."

Emily gasped, "Oh, PG I can't..."

"Shush" Garcia said clasping it around the brunette's neck, "Don't even think about refusing me, you can give it back when you return from your honeymoon."

Emily touched the white pearls, "You guys are the best."

"Tell me something I don't know" Garcia said leaning over, "And if you really want to make it up to me, bring me back a very young, hunky cabana boy from St. Bart's."

Emily chuckled, "I'll see if he can fit in my carry on."

* * *

><p>Hotch stood in the middle of the church, a big smile adorned his face.<p>

He loved watching Jack and Henry run around excited at the idea of being ring bearers.

But he nearly collapsed from a heart attack when he watched Jack trip over the church's dark red rug.

Why? Because the rings were strapped onto the pillows Jack was holding and he didn't know what the hell would happen if those rings went missing five minutes before the wedding started.

He stilled his fast racing heart as he wandered over to the two boys, kneeling before them.

"Hey" Hotch said, "I know you two are very excited about being in the wedding but slow down, ok? No running with the rings, got it boys?"

"Yes, sir." Henry said softly looking out into the pews as Will gave Henry a look of warning.

"Yes, Daddy" Jack said, smiling, "Emmy's going to look so pretty."

Hotch smiled at that, patting his son on the shoulder, "You really love her don't you?"

Jack nodded in agreement, "I love her."

Hotch wrapped his arms around his son, "Me too, buddy. Me too."

Hearing the wedding precession music start, Hotch saw JJ come out with a big smile on her face, escorting both boys towards the back to make their grand entrance.

Dave walked over to Hotch, "Ready?"

Hotch nodded walking past his friend, to the alter as the sound of the wedding march began to play out on the speakers.

Taking a deep breath, he watched Dave walk through the doors as JJ popped her head in nodding to Hotch.

* * *

><p>"It's time" JJ said, peeking her head into the room, stunned by Emily's beauty, "Oh, Em. You look beautiful."<p>

Jack's face lighted up at Emily, "You look like a princess."

Emily felt herself tear up at that, "Thank you, sweetie."

Garcia rushed over, "Don't cry now, you'll ruin my handiwork."

"And because she'll cry too." JJ teased, "Ok, lets not cry before the wedding."

Emily wiped the small tear as she watched the Jack and Henry walk in, she paused taking a deep breath. The music hitting her ears.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Dave's concerned tone said startling the bride to be, "I know how you are on religion and this being a church and all..."

Emily turned looking at her surrogate father figure, she smiled placing a hand on his cheek, "No, this is just what I've always wanted."

"Good, then" Dave said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Emily kissed his cheek, "Thank you for giving me away. You're better an actual father."

"My pleasure kiddo." Dave said, taking her hand, "Now lets get you married."

The two watched as the doors opened, and heard the tune change in the wedding march as the guest stood up.

Morgan smiled as he watched his friends slowly made their way down the aisle and he felt his heart soar at the pure happiness on the bride's face.

Turning his attention over to Hotch, he saw the absolute adoration in the team leaders eyes and bit his lip.

As Emily and Dave stopped when they approached the Reverend, Dave turned giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek and turned to shake the groom's hand.

"Take good care of her." Dave whispered to his friend and turned taking a seat next to the sniffling technical analyst.

"Dearly beloved" the Reverend began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the loving journey of Emily and Mark..."

* * *

><p>Hotch squirmed in the front pew, as a hand being placed on his as Beth shot him a joyous smile as they watched Emily commit to a life with another man. Hotch tuned out the words, his mind solely focused on the brunette bride.<p>

_'Agent Hotchner?"_ Emily said smiling at him, _"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss.'_

Hotch felt his breath leave his body as he watched Emily smile at Mark, promising her heart and herself to only him.

_'I can take it.'_ Emily's voice said through the ear piece.

He felt Beth tighten her grip on his hand while the Reverend asked if there was any reason why Emily and Mark shouldn't be together.

All Hotch wanted to do was jump up and profess his feelings for the bride.

_'Wait, wait'_ Emily said quickly, _'Can I ask, why are you really here?'_

Hotch felt his stomach tighten as he watched Mark slip the wedding ring on Emily's hand and recite his vows.

_'Do you want to talk about it?_' Emily asked softly.

He knew what this feeling was stirring inside him, that had been there ever since she announced her engagement three months earlier. Jealousy.

_'At least he doesn't have to feel like he's alone anymore'_ Emily's voice rang out from his memory, _'He has Tommy. Get some sleep.'_

Hotch looked up to see Emily slip the gold band on Mark's finger, as she said, "I do."

_'I am so sorry, I really am. Not a day went by that I didn't want to...'_ Emily paused, _'Really I... you didn't deserve that and I am so sorry.'_

"By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife," Reverend Martin said, "You may kiss your bride."

_'When I coded in the ambulance, all I felt was cold and darkness'_ Emily said, _'And I'd like to think that there was a different future waiting for me.'_

Hotch and Beth stood, joining the rest of the team as they clapped and celebrated Emily's marriage but all Hotch felt was that he lost.

That he lost out on the best thing he never knew that he had always wanted.

_'You guys better have my back.'_ Emily's voice rang out one last time as Emily and Mark kissed before getting into the limousine driving towards their future.

* * *

><p>Arthur Miller said, "Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

Well I hope you all found this entertaining, leave a review and let me know.

A/N: So I hope you like the different Emily lines used in Hotch's memory to describe each moment...


End file.
